peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 January 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-01-21 ;Comments *Peel had gone to the cinema the previous night to see 'Gangs Of New York', which he describes as "spectacular". He adds, "I think even Dennis Bergkamp would find it very, very violent." In their match versus West Ham on Sunday, Arsenal's Dutch striker had clashed with West Ham's Lee Bowyer and appeared to elbow him in the face. (BBC report). The act went unpunished by the referee but he was subsequently charged by the FA with improper conduct and fined £7500. *John says that he has taken five driving tests in his lifetime and has passed them all first time. Four of these were for US States: "In California I think, if you could open the car door and get in behind the steering wheel you were through, you know. It wasn't a difficult test." *Another airing of Peel's impression of Wolfman Jack is included in the programme. Sessions *Sharkey: Bonkers Mix. Tracklisting *Kaito: Should I (LP - Band Red) White Label :Drag racing advert for Carlsbad Raceway, San Diego. *Dipps Bhamrah: Main Naheen Sohre Jaana (LP - Take One: Music By Dipps Bhamrah) *Immortal Lee County Killers II: Don't Nothing Hurt Me Like My Back And Side (LP - Love Is A Charm Of Powerful Trouble) Estrus ES 1285D *Queen + Vanguard: Flash (Smith And Selway Remix) (12") Nebula *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy: Maundering (LP - Master And Everyone) Domino WIGLP121 *People Like Us: Nobody Loves U (LP - Stifled Love) Mess Media MESS 2 *Pram: Penny Arcade (LP - Dark Island) Domino WIGLP120 *Sketch And Code: Fear No Evil (12") Emotif Recordings EMF 2049 *Ormondroyd: Fantasise (CD Demo: 1-0) White Label :JP: "You see, it's all part of the healing process to play a track by a band from Sheffield tonight." Minutes earlier, the final whistle had gone at Anfield where Liverpool had just beaten Sheffield United in extra time in the second leg of the Worthington Cup semi-final. BBC match report. *Teen Cthulhu: The Aquaducts Will Run Red With The Blood Of The Caesar (LP - Ride The Blade) Rage Of Achilles *Susanne Brokesch: Skip Intro (LP - So Easy Hard To Practice) Disko B *Cass McCombs: Opium Flower (EP - Not The Way) Monitor *''Segue of American gothic horror drama: "She doesn't know I've come back! She's still looking for me. Who? Hester! She was out there, Paul! That's why I ran from the house! She called to me from the road. Made me go with her. Huh? Go where? To the cemetery. She kept me there. Torturing me! Begging me to change places with her...'' The link in the segue is another extract from a recording of the American radio series 'Inner Sanctum Mystery', namely the episode 'The Vengeful Corpse' from 1949. Link to script. An extract from this was previously used on 24 September 2002 and 19 November 2002. *Sir Dupermann: The Odds Are Still 50/50 (LP - Sir Dupermann) Smalltown Supersound *Sharkey: Bonkers Mix #Ham & Robbie Long - Get Hard #Scott Brown - Pilgrim (Kevin Energy & K-Complex Remix) #Ethos & Dan Devotion - Party Zone #Sharkey & K Complex - Delusion #Marc Smith vs.Safe n Sound - Identify The Beat #Sharkey & AMS - Mind Control #R. Wagner - Listen Carefully *The Miss: Electric Eye (LP - No Radio) Morphius *Circle: Paint It Black (Various LP - Painted Black) tUMULt *Buccaneer: He Say & She Say (7") Young Blood :Peel chats with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Calexico: Black Heart (LP - Feast Of Wire) City Slang *Caulfield: Office (LP - Longing) Esel *Arkhon Infaustus: Nox Microcosmica (LP - Filth Catalyst) Osmose Productions File ;Name *John_Peel_20030121.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online